Lead
by xCaligula
Summary: Mitarashi Anko was a high school teacher who wasn't much older than the seniors that she taught. Haruno Sakura was a studious girl bent on graduation and winning the heart of the most attractive guy in school. And so it began. AnkoSaku, others mentioned
1. Teacher and Student

Mitarashi Anko was a high school teacher who wasn't much older than the seniors that she taught. Haruno Sakura was a studious girl bent on graduation and winning the heart of the most attractive guy in school. And so it began.

~X~

On the first day of school, they caught each other's attention. Enraptured one another, then refused to leave the other's mind, no matter how much pushing and shoving was done.

For Anko, it wasn't too new. She had come to terms with her sexuality years ago, when she had first developed a crush on her uncle's gorgeous blonde friend and had become open about it the day she had tried to get a kiss out of Kurenai, her best friend.

However, this pink haired, green eyed girl, this Sakura person, was her _student_. Not to mention underage, even if it was only by a year. Basically, it was completely and totally off limits, even if she really wanted it.

For Sakura, it was a confusing shock. Since grade school, she had been on the trail of one Uchiha Sasuke whom everyone agreed was simply the best looking guy ever. There was no way she was a…was a…she couldn't even bring herself to think the word!

But she was, without a doubt, obsessed with Ms. Mitarashi, perhaps even attracted to her, though she wouldn't admit it. The problem was, this woman was her teacher. Not only was she not supposed to think of her unless completely homework for that class, but she also couldn't avoid her and try and let these strange feelings pass.

All in all, Anko wasn't surprised that she happened to be attracted to a woman; it was the fact that it was her student that was the problem. Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't accept the fact that she might just be falling for her female teacher.

~X~

_Am I?_ she would ask herself and try and think about her feelings towards Ms. Mitarashi. It wasn't something she wanted to acknowledge, but if she happened to be a…_lesbian_, then she felt that she had the right to know.

When she looked back at her life, thinking about her feelings for Sasuke and her interactions with other girls, she began to pick little, strange things out. While she tried to convince herself that she was overthinking, she couldn't escape the truth for long.

No, she was not a lesbian, but she wasn't exactly straight either. After analyzing her past and her interactions and attractions, she came to the realization that she was bisexual.

And, fuck, she was falling for her teacher.

~X~

Anko thought about the little pinkette almost constantly. While she was quite different from the other women she had pursued, perhaps that was what made her so attractive. Even so, she was so young, so forbidden…the twenty eight year old woman couldn't just flirt her like she had before.

Yes, she had had her fair share of women in her life, but none had been such situations as this. And so, as she reflected on her past relationships, she wondered what she was to do.

**A/N: Alright, this was like a short prologue. The next chapter will be Anko's history with the women and the chapter after that will be Sakura's life and the signs that pointed to her sexuality. After that, I hope to finish off with a chapter on their romance. Remember to review!**


	2. Anko

When Anko was nine years old, she experienced her first crush. When spending some time with her uncle, she met two of his closest friends, but only one actually caught her attention.

She was blonde, she had a seemingly perfect body, and she was positively beautiful in every sense of the word. At first, the young girl thought maybe she idolized this beautiful woman named Tsunade, but as time went by, she realized that everything (the blushing, the pounding her, the obsessive thoughts) were all symptoms of a crush.

But how could that be? How could she have a crush on a woman? That was when the little girl set to work, trying to find out about this strange phenomenon, and it was when she began reading that she first came across the word "lesbian".

It was a female who was attracted to other females, which was what Anko decided she must be. It was the only explanation for her crush on Tsunade. However, while it was easy to admit this to herself, she didn't know how she was supposed to tell other people and thus kept it a secret for years.

~X~

When she was twelve years old, she had a close friend named Kurenai. She thought Kurenai pretty, though she didn't think she had any romantic feelings for her. Still, she had kept her interests a secret for three years and she was starting to long to kiss a girl. And so she decided to try and kiss Kurenai, who managed to dodge.

"What the hell?"

"I was trying to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Cos I'm gay."

"Well, I'm not. Kiss someone else."

"Alright."

And that was the first person she ever came out to.

~X~

They stayed friends after that, neither of them letting things get awkward between them, and when they were fifteen, a new girl named Shizune transferred to their school and quickly became friends with them.

Shizune was fun and cute, but just a little bit too innocent. Anko saw this as an opportunity.

One night, when Kurenai had a date with some silver haired guy from school and Anko's parents were out, Shizune had come over to watch a movie with her. That was when she made her first move. Much like with Kurenai, she had just simply gone in for a kiss, but Shizune didn't resist.

Sure, she was extremely shocked at first, but Anko seemed to reassure her and she soon returned the kiss. All they did that night was kiss, but, boy, did they ever kiss and, come Monday, Anko made it known that they were a couple.

However, all was not well for them. While Anko was now confident in her sexuality, Shizune was still confused and unsure, not yet willing to be branded as a lesbian. While they tried to keep things going, it soon died out and they returned to being somewhat awkward friends.

~X~

The next girl Anko dated was a blue haired beauty by the name of Konan. She had noticed her around plenty of times, but had yet to actually attempt to seduce her. When she was sixteen, though, she had a few classes with Konan, who took quite an interest in her.

It turned out that Konan had been interested in Anko for quite some time, but hadn't known if she should pursue her or not. After her relationship with Shizune, she knew that she might be willing to give dating a chance.

And they did more than just go out on a few dates. They became quite serious, and it lasted quite some time. It was in this relationship that Anko lost her virginity and first started to feel like she was falling in love.

However, all good things come to an end and one day the fire seemed to die out. It wasn't something either of them could control, it just happened on its own and they were forced to go their separate ways.

~X~

It was in college when she really started to have experience. She would hit on almost every gorgeous woman she came across, and it paid off with the ones she ended up getting the chance to sleep with, maybe date, if they were lucky enough to be deemed worthy of her time.

There was Yugao, a woman with hair more purple than her own, and Suzume, who, behind her glasses and professional demeanor, made a great lover. There was Ayame, the pretty waitress, and Hana, a girl studying to be a vet who knew quite a bit about the human body as well. There was Samui, whose blonde hair and curves reminded Anko of her first crush, and Yugito, who made quite the sexy cat girl.

One of the more interesting flings was one which involved a young woman who had been seeking to make her much older lover pay more attention to her. She had felt that if she began having an affair with a woman, he would either get jealous or be extremely into it and want to spend more time with her. What had made this interesting was when she realized that this lover happened to be her uncle's other friend.

By far, her most interesting affair was that with a woman named Terumi Mei, who happened to be a teacher's assistant. Otherwise known as off-limits, but their attraction was mutual and the sex was a natural outcome. But they were not meant to fall in love and Mei began seeing a friend by the name of Ao and Anko graduated and they simply drifted apart.

Now, though, Anko remembered that the most because she was the Mei, the authority figure attracted to her student. But it was different! For one thing, Anko had been legal at the time and for another, there is a difference between a teacher and a TA!

And yet Sakura remained a permanent fixture in the woman's thoughts and she couldn't for the life of her come up with a way to handle this situation.


	3. Sakura

**A/N: I live! I was totally going to abandon this story, but there was only two chapters left, so I decided to pick it back up, and at least get in update in before I went on my trip. It might still be a while before the final installment is seen.**

When Sakura was a young girl in kindergarten, she was bullied for her slightly large forehead and her unusual hair color. Yamanaka Ino, a pretty and popular blonde girl, saw something she liked in her, though, and decided to become friends with her.

After that, Sakura loved spending time with Ino, and, now looking back, probably seemed a little obsessed with her, but Ino either didn't notice or didn't mind; she always did love attention. Maybe if Sakura hadn't been so young, she might have noticed her feelings for the blonde were a little...strange.

Perhaps Ino was her real first crush. Perhaps, but when the two young girls met Uchiha Sasuke, but developed crushes on him, and both tried to compete for his affections. She considered that her first crush, and the competition certainly took a toll on her friendship with Ino.

While this did upset her for a while, Sakura eventually moved on and made new friends, while attempting to catch the heart of Sasuke. She got particularly close to a shy girl named Hinata, who was one of the few girls who _didn't_ have a crush on Sasuke, strangely enough.

Hinata was beautiful, and fun to be around once you got her to open up a little bit. She was extremely different from Ino, but that wasn't a bad thing. It was nice to spend time with someone different, and soon that same "friendly obsession" began again. The more she examined her past friendships, the more she realized that she had had far more crushes than she'd ever thought.

It wasn't all girls and Sasuke, though. Being a high school senior, of course Sakura had had boyfriends in her time. When she was in the seventh grade, an eighth grader named Lee had asked her out. While she rejected him many times, thinking him rather dorky, she eventually gave in and went out with him.

She was surprised that she had such a great time. Sure, he was about as dorky as she had suspected, but he was sweet and fun and she went out with him a few more times. Soon after, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and they dated for a few months before going their separate ways.

In eighth grade, there was Suigetsu, a close friend of Sasuke's that she met when trying to get closer to the latter. There was an instant attraction between them and he asked her out not long after meeting. Their relationship followed the same pattern as her and Lee's, ending a few months after it began.

When she began her freshman year, she was captivated by a beautiful junior named Temari. Of course, at the time, she wrote this off as simple admiration, and many other girls felt the same admiration, but if she really examined the feelings, they were similar to what she had felt for Sasuke, a onesided crush from afar.

Things got even more complicated in her examination when she recalled how she felt when Temari began dating a sophomore girl named Tenten. There was a part of her that wanted to be appalled that she had admired such a girl, but there was another part, a part she tried very hard to ignore, that felt inexplicably jealous about all of this.

Eventually, she stopped thinking about it, and moved on with her life. Sasuke began dating a redhead named Karin, and, in her heartbreak, Sakura vowed to move on once and for all. And, for a while, it worked, and she began pursuing a classmate named Shino.

Her pursuit of him proved to be a great distraction from the rejection she felt at the hands of Sasuke (and maybe Temari; she wondered if maybe the two dating someone around the same time might have made the affect even bigger), but by the time she was a sophomore, she started to realize that he really wasn't interested, and probably never would be.

But someone else certainly was, and that someone was Shino's close friend Kiba, who had noticed the pink haired beauty hanging around and decided to ask her out. After failing with yet another crush, Sakura was more than willing to have a little success, and went out with Kiba for a little while.

Not long after that ended, Sasuke ended things with Karin, and started talking to Sakura again over the summer. For the rest of her junior year, she kept her sights on him, thinking that now she had a really good chance with him. But his interest in her waned after a while, and would go long periods of time without talking to her.

By the time she started her senior year, she was starting to get really tired of nothing happening between them. She kept her pursuit of him up only because there was no one else who interested her, and slightly for nostalgia's sake. Really, she was more interested in finishing her high school career strong.

But then she met Ms. Mitarashi, and felt whatever she'd felt for Ino or Sasuke or Hinata or Sasuke or Shino or Lee or anyone else, but intensified, and that was when she finally had to examine her past relationships.

And when she did, she saw the crushes she may have had on her female friends when she was younger, and she began to realize that she was most likely bisexual. Bisexual, and with a massive crush on her teacher, something she really didn't need. A distraction from her studies, bringing a realization she didn't want, and it was wrong, it was forbidden, it was something that she really just _should not have_.

But she did. And she couldn't think of any way to get rid of it.

**A/N: Yeah, updated finally. sorry for no dialogue this time around, but there should be some next time, in the final chapter.**


End file.
